A father's desire
by AGL
Summary: Abe and Professor Broom have a late night conversation while waiting for the missing Hellboy, set two nights before the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**_First of all I want to thank epalladino, believer29 and theshadowcat for reviewing my first Hellboy work titled "Father". It meant a lot to me...since Hellboy is a good character and I wanted to keep faithful to the movie and the comics while including some of my perspective._**

**_Second, this is a story set 2 nights before the start of the movie; this is a scene that includes Abe and Professor Broom discussing Hellboy affinity to break rules._**

_**Enjoy**_

The library stands as calm as usual. The only sound comes from moving the pages from the old books by Professor Broom so Abe can keep reading tonight; is a rainy night in New Jersey but in the underground federal facility is always warm thanks to the adapted fireplace in the corner, they are many lying books on the floor, it was one of those nights were you were not reading for the search of knowledge, but for deliverance of fear…but is not a normal night…Tom Manning called to say Hellboy is missing again.

-Evil prevails when good people do nothing- Said Abe quoting Edward Burke; he swims around in the tank trying to find peace to an idea that is affecting him. _Where is the big fella?_

Professor Broom knows exactly what Abe means, are we doing enough to protect him from himself? Are we digging hard into the core of the abysm? "-Always fear the silence that comes before the storm-"He said in his slow methodical voice to the Ictius sapiens.

-Are you concerned about the big red ape professor? - Asked Abe sincerely; the professor was the only person who could stand a chance against Abe's special abilities…yet he never tried really hard to search in the professors mind out of respect for the old man.

-I'm more concerned with his inability to follow rules, than for his well being- Prof. Broom responded.

-He might never change his ways Professor- Abe said.

-I know…I fear like any father for the future of my son…yet I often asked myself if there is something I did wrong with him- Professor Broom looked at Abe with concerned eyes.

-He's a good man Professor we just have to give him time- Abe responded with determination…

Abe always felt like an elder yet weaker brother, he knows that Hellboy will pay attention to his opinion as long as he tells him what Ape wants to hear; and he can always look up on Hellboy to keep him out of harms way…it was a solid relationship… yet he knew that the red monkey was missing something in his life, but is actually someone.

-Time may be the only thing we don't have Abe- he said while touching the old Archangel Michael Statue…he always found serenity at contemplating the eternal fight with good and evil, sometimes in his nightmares he saw the Angel piercing not the devil but the flesh of his son; in those night he woke up sweaty and scared for his child; when he was younger he used to go to the kid's room and watch him at his sleep, he never doubt about the decision he took that night so many years ago…but now that his time is ending he often wonders about the future that lies for H.B. when he is gone.

But demons and angels had no choice because mainly they had no soul…there were forever bound to their fate…his son was different, he had a soul…he knew it the day he hold him for the first time on a blanket in Scotland so many years ago…the little red devil felt protected and for the first time the Professor felt needed, he knew in that precise moment that their destiny was sealed….those were the happy days.

-Professor, You are feeling very sad…may I inquire why? - Abe sometimes had problems understanding some sublime emotions; he had to distance himself because he was so perceptive that sometimes he felt the sadness of a cleaning lady outside that misses her daughter, or the death of a relative of someone he never met… but the Professor was not a person to show emotions, even if he was older he knew that Professor Broom was the teacher and they were the students.

Prof. Broom walked to the glass and looked at Abe's eyes, then he moved his hand towards the glass and said: -Abe at the sunset of our lives we look upon the decision we made and the price that we paid for the happiness that we've been given…"I just fear that the price is more that I can pay my friend".

-I understand professor, pardon my intrusion- Abe said while touching the glass from the inside of the tank.

He turned the pages again for the six books that Abe's was reading and slowly moved to his own reading couch, he was obviously limping more than usual, and felt like Atlas carrying the weight of the world in his shoulders, Abe didn't know it for sure but suspected that his beloved Professor Broom was dying.

A red alert sounds in the inside of the room and breaks the embarrassing silence, Hellboy has just arrived.

**Hope you like it**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reviewing the first chapter Believer29 and Epalladino in such a short notice, I expected the story not to run more than 2 chapters but it keeps growing… so we'll need an extra chapter to get everything settle down.**_

_**Hellboy gets home and find Prof. Broom waiting for him in the library.**_

_**Please enjoy. **_

**_"In Absentia Luci, Tenebrae Vincu", Latin for in the Absence of Light, Darkness prevails._**

The elevator descended into the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense main access; you can hear the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the library all the way through from the main corridor; a moment later the door opens and a large figure that cast a monstrous shadow walks in…the room is warm and cozy, the body welcomes the delicious temperature change… the silhouette takes off a soaking wet brown raincoat and a heavy leather holster with a gun…it had been a long day and not necessarily a good one. The room was quiet and he knew how father hated to see guns in his sanctuary. Something is wrong…he can just feel it in the air.

The individual was upset with himself; you could tell because his eyes were shinning in the dark, he disappeared a couple of hours ago from Tom Manning and Agent Clay after destroying an insignificant monster… he felt frustrated because he couldn't reach Liz Sherman in the "nuthouse" he guessed she was already sleeping, but a couple of patients will have nightmares for a couple of days…it's not his fault they sleep next to her room.

He looks around only to find those six book left in front of the tank for Abe to read (we should include comics in his future choices) he decided to bother his friend and taps the glass of the tank a couple of times trying to get rid of the sensation of emptiness in the room, a moment later a blue figure shows up...he looks surprised.

-Hey bluefish, did you happen to catch something good on T.V tonight? - The creature asked.

-I can't tell I was like always…just reading books- answers back the figure in the tank in a dull tone.

-What's wrong? Did you run out of rotten eggs or something? - replied the creature.

-No, you know I find objectionable that you call me bluefish Hellboy – Abe reacted to the comment.

-Don't worry if anyone else calls you like that I'll rip his lungs out- Hellboy answer with a playful grin.

-Still trying to bully your way into the hearts of other- A voice said from the couch at the end of the library, his voice is unmistakable, it's father.

The room which once was a comfortable and warm place became a gulag in the mind of Hellboy.

-Father- Hellboy received a rush of terror while contemplating a fragile figure that is standing up right in front of him. -I didn't now you were there sir, pardon my language- Hellboy looked at his father wanting to disappear from the face of the earth…Just like a teen caught with his pants down.

-Son, how many times have I told you that you cannot bring your toys into the library? - Prof. Broom told him while looking at the Samaritan.

-The Samaritan is not a toy, is a perfect result of combat engineering- Hellboy answer back with a sarcastic expression in his face.

-Don't get cute with me son- Prof. Broom countered the comment with a serious tone.

-Sorry Father- Hellboy was ashamed that his playful but irresponsible comment harmed his father feelings and he took the raincoat and the gun and put it under the right hand of doom, attempting to exit the room.

-Stop Hellboy, we must talk- Prof. Broom walked toward him and Hellboy who hide his head in his massive torso in reverence…he could tell that his son felt very bad, _"a big mouth but a bigger heart"_ he told himself in an almost inaudible tone.

-Father why aren't you in bed? - Hellboy said in worried tone.

-When you get to be my age you don't need to sleep very much H.B, plus Tom Manning called- Prof. Broom told him. The Professor then put a frail hand on his powerful son's shoulder.

-I can explain- Hellboy started making an excuse.

-Please son, I don't want to hear petty excuses tonight... would you please join this old man in the couch? - Asked Prof. Broom.

Hellboy and Prof. Broom then moved slowly to the couch next to the statue…Abe drew inside the tank respecting a private conversation between a father and his son.

**I hoped you like it…Any input and ideas would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, this is Chapter 3 of A father's desire, like always I can't start without thanking epalladino and believer 29 for their reviews on this work… this chapter was pretty difficult because I had to combine the 'Stream of Consciousness" style (usually Prof. Broom) that you'll find in cursive with the sarcastic, ironic, yet very emotional language of Hellboy in arial point 10.**

**As they sit on the couch they realized they haven't talked in quite a while, and little did they know this might be the last conversation between them.**

_God really works in mysterious ways Prof. Broom told himself, he vividly remember that night in Scotland so many years ago when his destiny was revealed to him; not exactly was he expected when he left out of school to become President Roosevelt Paranormal Advisor; it was not to be a respected doctor in the paranormal, defeating the Thule Society or an all around guardian of righteousness, but a mere father to a special son…trying to help him become a man has become my life work…and the ideas took wings of their own…_

_I couldn't tell my recurring dream to my son about Rasputin because it will only confused him more, at first I told myself that these dreams came to me days after I knew about the cancer and that it was only fear of dying; but now is a certainty that he will come back and probably I'll be gone when that happens… he will try to reclaim my child mysterious heritage for himself; I don't know what part my son will play in all this, just that he is one of the main characters; I consider that his right hand is a key to someplace dark, yet out of love I never let anyone investigate about it, not even him… I don't know if curiosity will be the path of doom; I still remember after 60 years the eyes of Rasputin, a person so evil in nature that death itself offered no warranties to our world._

_But time is running out for me, in my last attempt I'm bringing a kid to connect with him… I hope that his good personality and soft ways help shape the stubborn and combative character of Hellboy; I honestly don't think that only comes from his personality but from my example…I was overzealous in his upbringing trying for him to learn as much as he could about everything that shaped the very fabric of our reality…the good and the bad, the darkness that creeps into the night, I showed him that any magic was no match for a pure heart and that actions define the man…but as he grew stronger his abilities and natural disposition towards conflict also develop over our expectations…he was a warrior, not a scholar like Abe and I…I was repulsed by violence, he lived for it._

_I know that he fears to lose the ones he loves…that is way he chooses to work alone, he couldn't stand to see Agent Clay, Burgess or Abe get hurt, but most of all he couldn't live if something happened to Liz, sadly that's a flaw that our enemies might exploit._

_I was burden by the responsibility of running the Paranormal Bureau of Investigation and Defense for some years and choose to resign administrative duties to be able to see the field work and study with Hellboy the unseen world, I wanted him to be the best paranormal detective possible…so when Abe came aboard we became a family, they quickly develop a practical relationship, Hellboy was the brawn and Abe was the brain, logistics and operation like they called it in the F.B.I._

_But we never had a female on the team, nobody could foreseen the immediate impact she would have in our life, a girl with rosy cheeks and sad but beautiful eyes…at first Hellboy was overprotective with the girl, I let it pass since he is essentially fireproof and she couldn't control her powers… that helped them create a special bond; but then when she became a woman she wanted but couldn't relate to him, he was never going to be like the boys in the movie or in school…He was devastated for a while but soon realized that work would help him ease the pain, so he took an assignment away...and she asked me, no…didn't asked me; she almost implore me to let her go outside and a chance to live a normal life, I couldn't say no to that…she was not made for this life…so like any reluctant father, I let her go and wish her well. _

_I didn't know what to expect from Hellboy when he came back, he was too respectful to say anything, but felt betrayed…like a scorned lover; suddenly started to escape every once in a while to see her, that situation has been giving me problems lately with Manning who needs to come up with a series of lies to deal with this "Urban Legend". I was a young man once, I wish I can tell myself that he'll let go…but I know better._

_He was born a demon; we can't change that. But we will help him, in essence, to become a man._

-Father, are you all right? - Asked Hellboy in an anxious tone, "you seemed a little distant".

-"Yes son, I was just remembering little things" – Answer back the Prof. Broom with a nice warm smile.

- Such as? - Hellboy replied back with a curious grin.

-"I thought by now you'll know that all questions are not to be asked"- Prof. Broom counter with a courteous tone, suddenly his temple relaxed and showed a clean smile…those that comes from realizing something important yet simple.

Prof. Broom took a couple of glasses from the table in the couch and poured two fingers of whisky in each one…he gave one to H.B and hold his left arm with his hand…"Don't be nervous son"

Hellboy quickly lifted his eyebrows in astonishment. "Father I'm not even wagging my tale" _How can he always tell? _

-Do you really think after sixty years I need such an obvious give away? - answer Prof. Broom while chuckling softly.

-"I don't know"- He countered with a smile. _It feels good to talk to Father. We haven't been Seeing Eye to eye lately._

-"What happened tonight Hellboy?" - Asked Broom now in a serious manner.

-I had to see Liz Father, I'm sorry- Hellboy respond in a sincere tone.

-Son, first things first…about the creature- Prof. Broom looked with inquisitive eyes. _He has so much to learn, for someone so strong he is painfully vulnerable…his biggest flaw might be the most important virtue that any of us has…compassion._

-'Well I blew the mothe….pardon my language, I took care of it Father"- Answer the red gargoyle back… he later took a while to think and added: "There was something bizarre going on tonight"

-What was unusual about this evening? - asked concealing his fears Prof. Broom.

I had the horrible feeling that I was being watched closely, plus the monster wasn't trapped in a statue…it was summon by witchcraft and there no witchdoctors or sorceress around New Jersey, at least not active.

-How did you come out with that conclusion? –Prof. Broom could feel the fire burning his temples and his pulse was raising, he felt that his heart was going to explode; his fears were materializing and he wasn't ready…

-I found the portal in an Alley so I took a couple of pictures- Hellboy answer with detective pride.

-Did it have any Glyphs? - Prof. Broom was perplexed with the new information given by Hellboy.

-"Some Cyrillic symbols…possibly early Slavic father, I'll download them into Abe's computer…see what can he find out"- Said Hellboy with curiosity, _he couldn't read his father, he knew how to masquerades his ideas, but he could tell when someone gets scared, and father seems really frightened by the information, should he be worried too?_

-"Good job Hellboy"- Prof. Broom responded with sincere satisfaction.

-"Thank you father"- Hellboy added while lowering his head.

Prof. Broom held his left arm close to Hellboy jaw, in many ways the red big ape was the same kid he hugged against a dirty blanket and a tweed suit many years ago; no matter who strong or how powerful he becomes he still needs approval, who is going to help him when he is gone?

**You expected this to be the last installment, actually so did I…but the characters are just great and they just keep having this emotional conversation.**

**Next chapter would be the last (I think!)**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, this is the last chapter of A father's desire...it was pretty intense for me trying to get the right feel for the characters, a last conversation between this two…I took a Zippo reference from a epalladino story, I found it fascinating….**

**It was a lot of work, but I really hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

_Sgt. Whitman was a heavy build soldier in his mid forties which had the awful habit of smoking cigar, he was the one that came with the idea of the name of Hellboy; but it was the baby charisma that really catch on with the squad, he was born to be a blue collar leader…a guy's guy… later on I gave Hellboy my Zippo so he could pretend to be cool while stealing yellow paper from my office pretending to be smoking, I was careless and his little misbehavior with fire cost me an office and almost a first heart attack…later we realize that he was fireproof…ever since that day he carries that Zippo with him…it is one of many little things._

-"I know that you feel conflicts inside my son"- Prof. Broom told him in whispers while holding his face, Hellboy had his eyes closed; Abe could fell the sadness creeping inside the room, he was swimming close to the glass and he felt a cold wave that wasn't physical, there was a lot of pain in the room and he couldn't tell from who, his Rubik's cube slipped from his fingers.

-"I tried to see her Father"- Hellboy told Prof. Broom in whispers.-"I guess I violated the rules"-Hellboy then added

-"Son, it wasn't our decision, it was hers alone… you have to respect that"- Loving is not about protecting the ones you loved, is about caring for what's best for them…even if that doesn't include you.

The glass that Hellboy was holding in his left hand suddenly explodes inside his fist and he opens his eyes angry and frustrated. "She could have a setback father…and…"

-"You want to be there if that ever happened"- Prof. Broom responded while retracting his arm so Hellboy can move… Hellboy was pretty shaken up; he stood up and began walking in circles around the room.

-"Yes, exactly"- Hellboy responded with determination in his voice.

-"Son I can't tell you what to do, the heart has reasons that the mind doesn't understand"- Dr. Broom responded peacefully to Hellboy.

-"You're telling me that I have to let her go?"- Hellboy countered with an ironic tone.

-'"Leaders make decision based upon the need of the group, they don't enforce their own"- "One day you will understand this" told Prof. Broom obviously aggravated by Hellboy lack of self control.

-When father may that be? - Hellboy skin had turned fiery red.

-When you become a man- Prof. Broom responded while raising his voice.

Hellboy didn't know what to say…He felt like an entire building collapsed over him… he took a piece of his black t-shirt to wrap it around the bloody hand and carry the wet overcoat and gun holster in his right hand.

A second later the library alarm started to buzz… Tom Manning and the agents have arrived after a night of chasing a ghost.

-"Sorry father"- Hellboy said in almost inaudible tone, "I'll be leaving now" he said on a higher tone, there was no sarcasm in his voice now.

-"Security protocol has been breached agent Hellboy, you're confined to your quarters until further notice"- Prof. Broom added in an impersonal yet professional tone…It was a formal reprimand from a superior officer.

Hellboy quickly left the room and Abe approached the glass…there is something odd sensed Abe, Prof. Bloom life force seems to be quickly diminishing, like his life is drawn out of him… he feels impotent to help him, but knows that probably can't.

Prof. Broom felt a sharp pain coming from inside his chest; he looked up at the statue of the Archangel while praying for just a little more time. The pain started to diminish and he was able to breathe a little better now… His forehead was sweaty and his palms were shaking, it'll be over soon he told himself, he looks for his crucifix in his vest pocket….he wraps it around his right hand.

He sat on the couch…he hold the cane firmly and closed his eyes in despair. He fears like every father before him, to leave his son alone in this world, only his tears and the statue were witnesses of the Professor final prayer.

**If you like it, please review.**


End file.
